Breath of Life
by Mrs.JohnReese
Summary: She was no warrior. No noble lady, worthy of the prince's attentions. But try though she might to deny it, her heart belonged to him. It had always belonged to him. And in the wake of the disaster on Jotunheim; Marina would find herself facing unimaginable terrors out of a desire to keep the one she loved within the realm of reason. REVISED! Loki/OC set before/through Thor/TDW
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I'm sure by now you're wondering what on earth I'm doing here. The short answer is causing chaos, as I do best. The long answer…well, I won't bore you with that. I just have to say I hope you can bear with me with my fickleness…and please! Let me know what you think!**

**Until next time…**

**MJR**

…

The call of birds taking flight rang through the air in the dimming light of sunset; shattering the peaceful silence and startling the young woman who had been reclining in the soft grass of the gardens since earlier that afternoon for a bit of light reading. The book she selected had since slipped off of her stomach and onto the ground beside her, as she had fallen prey to an impromptu nap midway through her reading; and she quickly gathered the heavy volume up in her hands, brushing stray tendrils of grass away from the precious pages within as she sat straight and turned her gaze towards her home. Even in the fading sunlight, the gargantuan structure practically dwarfed every other building within its radius; its status as dwelling place for Odin, All-Father, and his kin rendering its size a near requirement to be worthy of housing such a person. Of course there were others that shared in the warmth and security of such a testament to nobility; the Queen and her two sons, along with several of the King's most trusted advisers and courtiers included in that number. But to say that any one of them stood on equal ground with the ruler of Asgard would taste a lie.

Laughing to herself at the turn her thoughts had taken, the young woman scrambled up from the ground; brushing the grass and faint smudges of dirt from her dress carefully before beginning to pick her way back towards the path of cobbled stones that would lead her home. It was entirely likely that she would hear of her tardiness from the man who had taken her in upon the death of her mother and father in a war long since past. The All-Father always seemed rather inclined to make no secret of how the only thing keeping such a haphazard young woman within the walls of _his _home instead of on the streets had been the gentle insistence of his Queen; coupled with the valiant deeds her brother, Fandral, had accomplished in many a battle. In truth, Marina knew all too well that she was far from cherished in the eyes of her King; in spite of her close friendship with his two sons, and her companionship with Frigga herself. But that did not stop her from experiencing an almost sinful amount of amusement each time her actions or lack thereof irked her benefactor.

Perhaps Thor was right. Perhaps she and his brother Loki really _were _like two peas in a pod…

As she quickened her steps Marina permitted her thoughts to linger on the quieter of Odin's two sons; a smile flicking to her lips as she recalled the most recent laughter the two of them had shared at the antics of the newest chambermaid to have become smitten with Thor not one week ago to the day. Both she and the King's younger son had witnessed, first-hand, the lengths to which the young maiden had gone to so that she might ensure a passing glance from the noble warrior…and neither one of them had been able to stop themselves from disclosing the prince's location so that she might later hunt down the object of her passion.

Lately though, in spite of all of her attempts to inspire it, Loki did not laugh enough. Marina believed this with every fiber of her being; and it would do her ill to deny that such a thing caused her a great deal of pain. Of course, she could understand the reasoning behind this behavior…always cast in the long shadow of his brother, the young prince had grown increasingly sullen as the time of Thor's coronation drew near. And try though she might to divert him from such frames of mind, the young woman was finding it increasingly difficult to succeed in that venue. It seemed that no matter how many times she assured Loki that he too was cherished and loved…that the dreaded day of his brother's ascent to the throne was still years in the future…Marina had thus far been unable to break him of the occasional sour mood that would befall him. And she found herself fervently hoping that this night, his father's birth-night, of all times, would not be like so many nights past. Odin and his youngest did not need yet another reason to quarrel…

Breaking out of her thoughts to lend an appreciative nod to the guard that had opened the side door that would permit her passage into the corridor nearest her chambers; the young girl hurried forward, distant chords of music reaching her ears from the throne room as she moved. Already she was late for the celebration…and not even properly dressed at that.

_Time to make an entrance, as usual…_

…

Entering the throne room, which now doubled as a banquet hall and dance floor; Marina was surprised to find that she had drawn relatively little in the way of attention to her entrance, everyone surrounding her seemingly riveted on the All-Father as he stood before them in front of the throne. It appeared that the annual speech regarding the state of their world, and his health had captivated them entirely; as dull as the topic was to most of those closer to the King. And so it was that the young woman edged silently between the crowds; coming to a stop beside her brother and flushing at the roguish smile he threw her way as he drew her into a one-armed embrace.

"I see the necessities of maintaining your countenance have outweighed all thought of being on time" Fandral joked; squeezing his sister gently around the shoulder and pressing a kiss into her honey-colored hair "You look lovely, as always, my dear."

"Flattery again, brother?" Marina inquired; looking up at the last that remained of her kin with a smile, blue eyes sparkling with silent laughter as she leaned up to press a chaste kiss against Fandral's cheek "I wonder, have you tried any of these techniques on your recent conquests?"

Fandral threw his head back in soft laughter then; shoulders shaking with his amusement while his sister looked on with a smile. She never tired of teasing him…of watching him laugh at her antics, sometimes joining in the fun himself. It never failed for him to have some witty retort or another to lodge back at her on these occasions; rendering her either helpless with laughter, or pink with embarrassment. But this time, just as he was preparing to make one such comment; Volstagg was seen clambering through the crowd to them, his hand wiping what was likely leftover food crumbs away from his beard as Odin's speech drew to a close and the crowd erupted out of their silence into voracious applause.

"I believe you owe me what was promised, my friend" The bearded soldier proclaimed jovially; leveling a significant look Fandral's way as he finished "A bet _is _a bet."

"Of course" Fandral replied seamlessly; looking down at his sister for a moment in mock contemplation before he stepped away from her with a gleam in his eye "Time to dance with Volstagg, I believe."

Brows knitting together in confusion, Marina looked from her brother to his closest friend with suspicion evident in her gaze; her voice cautious as she spoke:

"Whatever it is you two have planned; I want no part of it."

"Oh 'tis too late for that, lass" Volstagg laughed; grabbing onto Marina's hand and dragging her towards him as he grinned back at Fandral "Your brother here promised me the first dance with you if our King failed to finish his speech in under the time it took to refill our wine goblets. For some reason, he was cheerfully optimistic; and now it's time he paid up."

"You bet _me _on a thing like that?" The girl gasped; eyes widening in a mixture of amusement and incredulity as her eyes landed on her brother's mischievous countenance.

"Oh Marina, relax; it was only a bit of fun…"

Throwing Fandral a half-hearted glare from over her shoulder; Marina permitted herself to be dragged onto the dance floor, stepping towards her newly acquired dance partner with some caution as a new, lilting tune filled the room around them. Of course she adored Volstagg dearly…that much was certain. But her feet would not be likely to thank her for this little excursion that her brother had subjected her to.

_Thank goodness she had opted for more comfortable footwear…_

…

Several dances later, Marina finally was able to extract herself from Volstagg's tireless thirst for twirling her around the floor as though she were an exhibit he was compelled to show off; her last ditch effort at distracting him with the prospect of mead serving its purpose as he promptly ambled off in the direction she had pointed him towards. A small laugh over his charming predictability broke free as she turned and began heading back to the edge of the dance floor; her feet already smarting as a result of her efforts as her eyes took to scanning the room for familiar faces. Many of the courtiers and other guests she had seen but once or twice before; certainly not enough to be comfortable with approaching any one of them for conversation. No matter how many times Frigga had attempted to teach her the art of conversing with a complete stranger; Marina had always balked at such a task. And so it was that she maneuvered between clumps of people gathered and immersed in their own worlds of merriment; a sigh of relief escaping her as she reached the edge of the throne room unhindered.

Taking a goblet that the nearest serving man offered her, and leaning back against the wall; the young woman closed her eyes as the first sip of the sweet wine passed her lips, one foot absently tapping the floor in time to the music as it slowed to a waltz. Truth be told, she had always enjoyed the sounds of music flowing through the large room that normally held so much rigidity and order within its walls. It was undeniably easy to get lost in the moment in times such as these…a fact that was proven to her as she found herself jumping at the sensation of a cool hand on her shoulder.

"Someone looks happy…" The familiar voice said; its tone almost wistful, as though the owner wished for such a free spirit as that of the maiden before him.

"I suppose you could say that" Marina replied; looking at her friend's hand where it rested against her skin, and noting its paleness that stood in stark contrast with the deep purple of her gown "Though I cannot say the same for my feet."

"Volstagg was his usual, boisterous self; then?" Loki inquired, instinctively taking Marina's smaller hand in his own to guide her out of the way of another retiring couple that had experienced their fill of the dance floor; the amusement that was so evident in his voice never quite reaching his eyes. He should have known, of course, that his attempt at dry humor would not go unnoticed by his friend; and the prince found himself cringing internally as he watched Marina's blue eyes narrow up at him as she responded to his question.

"Naturally. But chatting about the antics of our friend is not what brought you here, is it? What is it that troubles you?"

"Marina…"

"Yes?"

Rolling his eyes at the feigned innocence in Marina's tone, Loki abandoned his hold on her hand; choosing instead to apply a gentle pressure against the small of her back as he ushered her out towards the veranda nearby. He knew that she was not going to let his downtrodden countenance go unquestioned. She never did. But that did not mean that the discussion she seemed so determined to have had to be within earshot of just anyone.

For her part, Marina was content to allow Loki to steer her towards the coolness of the nighttime air; her lungs soaking it all in with reckless abandon when they finally escaped the knots of people that insisted upon giving their acknowledgment to members of Odin's house, as though she had previously been stifling when in the company of the others. Breaking away from her friend's touch as they cleared the boundaries of visibility to anyone else save for the few scattered guards out on the veranda with them; the young woman strode slowly to the railing before her, turning to lean back against it as she eyed her friend carefully.

"Well? What is it?"

"You're really going to press the matter?"

"How long have you known me?"

"Some might say too long…" Loki quipped; dodging the playful swat that had been directed towards his abdomen as he took a place against the railing next to his friend, noting with some intrigue how the moonlight was casting an almost silver sheen to her skin as she unwittingly basked in its glow before returning to the matter at hand "It is nothing we have not already discussed."

"Yet if it still bothers you, it bears further discussion. It won't do to have you so dour on your father's name-day."

The look that crossed Loki's face in response to her last minute attempt at a jest had Marina almost backing away from him; hints of bitterness ever so evident in his vivid green eyes as he looked from her face out to the courtyard and grounds below. Everything save for their spacious veranda was cast into deepest blackness in the dark of night…and the young woman could not avoid acknowledging the stab of fear that ripped through her heart then as she contemplated whether or not such a blackness had crept its way inside her friend's heart; her breath catching upon his soft reply:

"Long live the _king_…"

Heaving a sigh at the deeply entrenched emotion in the prince's tone; Marina shifted slightly to better allow her hand to come to rest against his forearm, squeezing gently as she searched for the right words to bring him some sort of ease from this torment. She did not know how many different ways she could tell him that his father's actions, albeit cruel at times, were likely not intended as a direct insult against his character and quality; especially since he had never taken heed to her words before. But what she _did _know was that this night stood to become very long indeed if she truly wished to eradicate the very last traces of bitterness and longing in her dear friend's eyes.

_Oh how she yearned to see that smile become free of pain and uncertainty once more…_

…..

**Well? What are your thoughts? Good? Bad? Indifferent? I can't wait to hear what you guys think about my take on a revision…so please! Review away! And thank you SO MUCH for reading!**

**MJR**


	2. Chapter 2

"Again!" Thor exclaimed; extending a hand towards Marina to help her up from her position on the ground at his feet, noting her reluctant expression with only a passing thought as he hauled her up to stand before him "You need to move your feet more. That will give you better balance in the face of an offensive attack."

"Why would I need to do that, Thor, when I have one such as you to fend off all antagonists in my wake?"

The blonde prince let out a rather exuberant laugh at the young woman's instant retort; reaching out to draw her to his chest in the tightest embrace he could manage, and smiling at how she immediately fell to squirming against him in an attempt to escape as he chided her.

"There may come a time when I am not here to defend you, little one. In such an event I need to know you can take care of yourself."

"Perhaps you should teach me to sing as you do, then. That in itself would frighten away even the most dangerous of foes" Marina joked; ducking out from under Thor's arm and backtracking quickly as she registered him preparing to lunge towards her. In truth, she rather enjoyed mornings like these; in spite of how she never quite succeeded in being able to hold her own against the huge bulk of a man before her. And she found herself laughing in delight as she darted just to the left of Thor's impending tackle; her hand coming up to brush the dirt away from the tunic she wore for their little sparring sessions as she teased:

"Now who needs to improve their balance?"

"Quick wits will not win you a battle" Thor retorted; a smile on his lips in spite of the mock seriousness in his tone as he narrowly avoided sprawling on his chest on the ground. Marina's ever present retorts never failed to amuse him, for he knew that she only commented in jest…but that did not rob him of the desire to put her in her place in spite of that knowledge; his smile only widening as he caught hint of her losing her focus on their sparring in favor of another remark.

"Perhaps not, but it would be better than having no wits at-ooh!" Marina found herself cut off with a disgruntled squeak as the force of Thor's body colliding with her own in mid-sentence knocked the wind from her lungs; both their bodies rolling to the ground until they came to a stop with the burly demi-god poised above her, a self-assured grin brightening his features. Beaming down at the woman beneath him, Thor slowly poised his fingers at her sides; a laugh leaving him as he watched her eyes widen when she recognized his intentions.

"Thor…Thor, please" She begged in between gasps for air; her hands coming up to rest on each of his arms as she tried to shove him away "Don't…"

"Take back your remark about my wits, and I shall yield."

"Thor…"

"Take it back" Thor commanded; eyes gleaming with silent laughter as he brought his fingers even closer to the young girl's sides. She was frightfully ticklish, and he planned to exploit that. She would learn the consequences of her mockery…

A high-pitched squeal of protest split the air at the contact of his fingers against Marina's sides; and she began to wriggle about in earnest then, her protests falling on deaf ears as Thor leaned down over her and inquired:

"Now do you repent?"

Unable to reply, even though she desired to persuade him to stop; Marina was powerless, her laughter and shrieks rendering her breathless as she continued to struggle under Thor's hold. His knees had come to rest on either side of her hips; effectively pinning her with no chance of escape as he tormented her. And she could only do her best to block as much of his teasing to her stomach as possible; another startled cry leaving her as she took note of Thor's sudden yell, his weight pulling off of her in an instant as he was bowled to the side away from her.

Catching her breath, Marina hauled herself up into a seated position; eyes widening as she belatedly realized who had rescued her. It was Loki, now, who dueled with Thor. And the young woman found herself unable to stop the flutter of happiness that spread through her chest as she crossed her legs beneath her; blue eyes now riveted upon the two brothers as they fought.

What Thor had in brute strength, Loki made up for in speed and agility; his lithe frame able to easily weave in and out of position around his older brother, avoiding each strike the older man made as though it were no more strenuous than swatting at a fly. Even from a distance, it was easy to tell that the two brothers had sparred together long enough to be able to anticipate their opponent's next move…a sight that Marina never found herself tiring of as she watched on in awe. Truly, anyone who wished to fight either one of them on an actual battlefield would soon discover the folly of their desire.

With as many years as she had watched them in mock battle, it was well known to her that both of them had the potential to be dangerous…

Marina clapped a hand to her mouth as she watched the younger of the two men narrowly avoid a blow to the jaw, then; her shock turning to amusement as Loki quickly turned the tables to his advantage. Using his brother's momentary distraction in awe of how his intended blow had gone awry; the young prince quickly delivered a jab to Thor's stomach, just underneath his armor, a faint smirk stealing over his features as a surprised grunt echoed in the air. Before the huge man could make any attempt at recovery and retaliation, however; Loki had acted again, tendrils of smoke appearing from nowhere and blocking Thor's face from view. In the seconds it took for the demi-god to be blinded, Loki had pinned his brother to the ground…and their laughter soon mingled together in the air around them as the older of the princes spoke.

"Loki, you cheated."

"As did you when you pinned Marina to the ground."

"She deserved it" Thor protested, one huge arm swinging up to knock Loki off to the side as he sat up; the familiar wide smile taking over his countenance as he elaborated "She sought to mock my skill in battle."

"Ooh, good for her" Loki praised; pulling himself to his feet while his brother did the same, and glancing towards Marina, who was still seated a few feet away as he approached and addressed her "Did you succeed?"

"Up until he saw fit to tackle me; yes" The young woman replied, smiling up at her rescuer as she took his proffered hand and permitted him to pull her to her feet "Thank you, by the way, for stepping in."

"Any time. I do so love giving Thor a good defeat every now and then."

"Do not be so free in your words, brother" Thor chided then; falling into step with the duo on Marina's other side as they began making their way back towards home "But for your tricks, I would have had you on your back in the blink of an eye."

For the briefest of moments, Marina held her breath as Thor's playful jibe sank in; praying with all she had that Loki would see his comment as what it was. A joke, and not a criticism. It seemed that she had little to fear, however; Loki's ensuing laugh laying rest to her trepidation as he reached over her to shove at his brother's shoulder. The young woman never had the chance to duck out of the way as Thor reacted quickly, nudging her roughly in the side and causing her to topple into Loki as a result, air leaving her lungs in a rush at the unexpected impact. Twin cries of indignation erupted from the two that now stumbled to catch their footing; and it was not long before they were both tearing off after Thor as he bolted for the sanctuary of Odin's halls, laughter mixing in with taunting shouts as they ran.

For now, it seemed everything was at peace…

…

Odin All-Father watched on silently as the trio several feet below ran towards his home; unmasked derision in his eyes as he turned from the sight and swept towards the throne room with renewed speed. Their laughter still reached his ears, even as he sought to put as much distance between himself and the merrymakers as was possible; and he found the fingers of his right hand curling into a fist of their own accord as the guard opened the door to allow him passage. He should be making preparations for one of his sons to become king; not seething in worry and indignation over what he had just witnessed. But he could not. Not while that girl sought to charm the wits out of his sons.

The All-Father knew that, had it been his choice that day, when Fandral and his young sister had traipsed into his halls; the young girl that had cowered behind her brother's cape and yet regarded the lot of them with a heady skepticism would never have remained with them for all of these years. He had seen, in Fandral, a warrior. Yet another skilled fighter to add to his mighty army. But Marina…Odin had suspected that she would be nothing but a burden to them from the beginning. It had been only Frigga's words that stayed him from proclaiming the girl's fate as separate from her brother's that day; when all he wanted was to see her cast from his presence for her curious looks and distant airs. But his queen's assertion that Fandral would never abandon his sister; coupled with her own flighty faith in the young upstart had won out over his firmly entrenched belief. And now the King of Asgard felt his jaw clench in righteous fury as his worst suspicions played out before his very eyes.

The girl put forth airs that portrayed her as a kind soul. A genuine friend. Over the years, Odin had watched as Marina slowly, but surely ensnared the trust of his wife, and garnered the affections of both his sons. Always seeking to win alliances and partake in joviality; she had never shied away from making her presence known. But she was insolent. Spoke her mind on anything, no matter her company…she defied his rule nearly every chance she had. The girl had no boundaries. The shy young whelp had grown into an opinionated maelstrom. Encouraged, day by day, through the amusement and open adoration shown her by Thor and Loki; she never had reason to fear that her actions were wrong. And the All-Father had now seen beyond all shadow of doubt, into the heart of Marina's intentions.

She wanted the throne…

Beneath her superficial pleasantries and coy laughter, Odin saw her true desires. She had wormed her way into the lives of his sons. His heirs. And though he might trick himself into believing that they both viewed her as a brother would a sister; he did not dare be so foolish. He had seen many a man fall at the whim of a woman. Great deeds in battle…kingdoms worth a thousand lives of men, all laid to waste. And for what? The embrace and soft curves of one who would sooner betray them for selfish fulfillment; rather than see to their happiness? No. He had watched numerous of the great men in his life fall to such a fate. And he would be damned if such a thing would befall his sons. He would take steps to ensure that it did not.

Turning suddenly to face the guard that stood beside the door, the All-Father barely paid heed to the flicker of surprise that flashed across the man's face; his hand raising imperiously as he gestured towards the hall. His decision had been made.

"Bring Marina to me. Now."

This would end. Her hold on his heirs would break. No matter the cost…

…

Dragging her fingers through her hair, Marina sighed; her eyes falling to the rutted wood of her dresser as she lost herself in her thoughts. Too often, of late, she had been permitting her mind to wander; more often than not allowing herself the folly of lingering on girlish dreams. Petty fantasies, really. For she knew that her thoughts, of course, could never come to pass. Such a thing was unheard of. Laughed at. Told to one's guests when they all desired a good story. No, if she were to permit her daydreams to be revealed; Marina knew without a doubt that she would be rebuked. Not only by the object of her affections, but the other members of Odin's house as well.

It was best to remain in silence…

But her heart refused to remain aloof. Try though she might, she could not deny herself the small luxury of getting swept away by her more reckless desires in any moment that she had some time for herself. Of course, it would be impossible to tell the exact moment when her view of the younger of Odin's two sons had changed. The young girl could hardly explain when she had first felt the flutterings of something more to her relationship with Loki. Of course, there had been a time when his warm embraces and gentle reassurances would simply fill her with contentment; and nothing more. But now, as though fate itself wished to taunt her with what she may never obtain; she found herself unable to ward off the growing sense of…what was it, exactly? She didn't dare call it love. No, such an emotion would do nothing save shame him; and prove that she was no less flighty than any of a number of chambermaids in the employ of King Odin.

But what was it, then? Although they had been raised as such, she found it growing ever more difficult to regard Loki simply as a brother. The numerous times he had pranked her with his gift of magic; combined with the always present tendency he had to confide in her where he would not with others had only served to endear him to her further. They had spent many a year now, as each other's sole ally at times. The feelings inspired by such a thing could not possibly go unrequited; could they?

Scoffing at the thought, Marina found herself fighting against the bitter sting of tears creeping to her eyes; her mouth curving into a wry grin as she shook her head to ward off her silly dreams. Who was she, to be worthy of the prince's affections? She was no noblewoman. No child of a bloodline slaked with glory and honor. No, she knew very well that she resided within Odin's walls by the deeds of her brother, and those alone. What hope did she have for seeing Loki as anything other than a friend?

A loud rap upon her door startled the young woman into alertness once more then; forcing her to rise to her feet and hurry forward as yet another knock echoed the first. She opened the door with some degree of hesitation, uncertain as to what would warrant a visit immediately prior to evening's meal. But what she saw opposite her as she finally pulled the barrier far enough away to permit clear vision had her halting in her tracks; her blood freezing in her veins as the guard before her spoke.

"King Odin requests your presence in the throne room at once, Milady. We should not delay."

…..

**Greetings, my lovelies! And welcome to another chapter in Marina's tale! As you can see, I haven't wasted too much time in getting into the angst…so I hope that won't be a problem! **

**As always, I want to thank you all for taking the time to read this piece, and also to implore you to leave feedback if you wish as well! I do so love hearing how everyone feels about where I'm taking things…so I hope you can forgive me for the slight tint of begging in this A/N (wink wink).**

**Until next time?**

**MJR**


	3. Chapter 3

"You wanted to see me, All-Father?"

"Yes. Come inside, child" Odin replied; his voice carrying something of a forced evenness to it as he turned to face the young woman who had approached him "Shut the door behind you."

A faint flare of grim amusement coursed through the All-Father as he watched the girl's eyes widen momentarily before she complied with his order; and it was with great force of will that he turned away from her before she could meet his gaze once more, both hands folding behind his back as he addressed her after the door was securely shut.

"I do not have the time to mince words, child" He began; ascending the steps to his throne before finally turning to assess Marina's reaction to his words and tone "I will be brief. And you will not speak unless requested to do so."

Startled into silence, Marina could only nod; inching closer to Odin's throne in spite of how base instinct all but demanded for her to stay put. She found herself unable to place the cause of the All-Father's demeanor in this moment, save for how it seemed as though the root of his distemper was her…but before she could spare too much time contemplating exactly why that was; Odin was speaking again, stunning her with the harsh quality to his tone as he said:

"My sons have grown very fond of you" He began; cold eyes drilling into the young woman before him as he elaborated "Do not give them hope where there is none."

"All-Father, I…"

"No, child" Odin exclaimed; the muted thud of his staff hitting the base of the throne echoing throughout the room and effectively silencing the young woman in combination with the barely masked venom in his voice "You may have brought them under you spell. But do not think I will be so easily fooled."

"Spell? I assure you, there is no…" Marina began, doing her best to keep her protests as cordial as possible in spite of the increasing combination of fear and anger paralyzing her. She had cast no spell against his two sons…clearly, if he were to think of his accusations, and who he rallied them against, he would realize that. She was no witch. She had never born even the faintest hints of magical ability. But all of her intended words were forced to the wayside when the All-Father was cutting her off; standing from his throne and leveling her with such a look as to strike aside all hope of getting him to see reason.

"Silence! You are to stay away from my sons, save for when occasion and duty requires you presence" Odin ordered; noting with a degree of pleasure the look of horror that passed over Marina's face as he took a seat once again "You will not defy me in this. Your brother's deeds will not save you from punishment, should you choose to act against my wishes."

"All-Father, I am imploring you…"

"No!" Odin all but shouted, his staff once again colliding with the base of the throne and forcing Marina to silence a second time "From this day forward you are as nothing to them. You will not speak to them, save when spoken to. You will not look upon them…"

Odin paused then, standing once again from the throne and taking a step towards the young girl who had been stunned into submission; noting how she backed away from him almost on instinct, even though her eyes blazed with something akin to defiance and disbelief while he finished.

"And you will know that your defiance will end with you no longer able to call Asgard you home."

…

In truth, Marina would never know what led her to Heimdall that night. After her encounter with Odin in the throne room, she had been far too blinded by confusion and sadness to retain a complete awareness of where her feet were carrying her. Lost in her anger at both the King, and herself for her own failure to take a stand; she would not have been able to tell how long she had wandered aimlessly had her very life depended upon it. All that she did know, in that moment, was that she was caught between two paths that could only end with pain.

Were she to refuse Odin's edict, she would be cast out. Regardless of what her brother, or anyone else could say in her defense; she would be left to find her own way in another realm without hope of ever seeing those she loved again. Such a thought was unbearable, of course…the very thought seeming to tear a hole straight through her heart. Yet, if she remained silent and kept away from the two men who had come to mean so much to her, as instructed, her fate would be almost the same. No Thor…

No Loki.

It pained her heart to think she had heard the last of the young prince's words, and had seen the last of his smile. Truth be told, she loved both brothers with everything she had; in spite of her slightly fonder inclinations for the youngest. And to think that she would lose them both no matter her choice brought the sting of tears to her eyes; causing her to stumble in her steps, and finally bringing her to awareness regarding where those steps had taken her.

Heimdall's observatory.

Unable to resist a laugh, Marina came to a stop before the looming structure; savoring, for a moment, the feel of the wind ghosting against her body and toying with the skirt of her dress before resigning herself to the inevitable. The man who saw all things surely would not have missed her presence here. He would have known what she had endured in the King's halls. And, sure enough, just as soon as the thoughts had left her mind; he appeared before her, his voice rumbling as he addressed her.

"What is it that brings you to me today, child?"

"You mean you do not yet know?" The young woman quipped; a wry smile twitching at the corners of her mouth as she caught Heimdall's answering grin "Perhaps you are beginning to lose your touch."

"That day would be the end of me, dear one."

"I fear it would be the end of us all."

Marina did not miss the look that passed across Heimdall's face as he watched her carefully upon hearing her remark; noting how his eyes narrowed minutely as he moved to stand before her.

"You are not usually this dour, my child" He began; holding out his arm for her to take as he stepped to the side so they might walk together "I would tell you what troubles you so that we might get to the root of the problem; but I gather you would prefer to reveal that yourself."

"How well you know me" Marina whispered softly; taking the man's proffered arm and moving with him into the shelter of his station as she went on "Though with the troubles of the rest of the realms; I have my doubts regarding the importance of mine."

"I always make time for the thoughts and experiences of others" Heimdall replied; ushering Marina inside the observatory before him and soon after following suit "Even if they refuse to see their own worth."

His words gave the young woman pause, in that moment, her eyes widening slightly as she realized he was referring to her. Of course it would be foolish to think he did not see through her external act of lassitude to the trouble roiling within her. But that never quite stopped his perceptiveness from frightening her all the same; a fact that caused a faint shiver to course through her as she met his golden gaze.

"Tell me, Heimdall" She began then; allowing her eyes to remain locked with his for just a moment more before turning and walking along the gilded floors of his domain "Are the thoughts of a girl such as myself worthy of the price I must pay to sustain them?"

"All thoughts are worthy, dear one. It is up to us what we do to see them come to fruition."

"And if there is nothing we can do to reach such an end?"

Sensing the young woman's distress, Heimdall remained standing where he was; keen eyes always following her movements as he recalled back to a time not a day ago, when a young prince stood in his presence doing much the same to hide his true feelings. The watcher almost made mention of just such a memory to the maiden before him, in an effort to calm her and give her solace…but knowing that such a revelation was not his duty to expose; he opted instead for another path.

"There is always something that can be done, dear one. What remains to us is how long it takes to find it."

"Always you speak in riddles, my friend" Marina cut in, a smile rising to her lips almost in spite of herself as she recognized the familiar elusiveness of Heimdall's reply "And yet I am never quite able to decipher them."

"That is because you do not give yourself the chance to think."

"And what, pray tell, can you mean by that?"

"I simply mean that you refuse to acknowledge your own gift of perception."

Laughing softly, Marina shook her head; turning to face the man before her as she said:

"Nothing with you is ever simple, Heimdall."

It was the watcher's turn to laugh then, the booming sound echoing around the observatory and causing the structure to ring with its amusement as the guardian of the realms stepped closer to his young companion.

"And so you finally catch on" He said; placing a comforting hand against the young woman's shoulder and smiling down at her as he turned towards the heart of the matter before him "You came here because your heart was torn apart by unkind words. You have been presented with an impossible choice. And by your will or not, your soul bade you to come here; to me. Is this not true?"

"It is."

"Then here is my advice to you, dear one. Follow your heart. Guard it well. And whatever has been set to motion will sort itself out, as ever it does."

Nose wrinkling, Marina peered up at Heimdall's impressive stature; eyes belying her confusion as she spoke softly.

"I fail to see how this makes anything clearer…"

"If that were my intention all along, then you never would have set out to speak to me" Heimdall said; pulling Marina to him slightly before relinquishing his hold and stepping back "You are far too willful to take any direction save that which you come up with yourself."

Unable to deny that, Marina simply nodded; smiling her thanks before turning to depart. She did not yet know, of course, which path she was to take. But it did her heart some good to know that at least one other understood her plight, regardless of his abstinence from giving her the answer she desired. She had been prepared to take that small gesture of support, and depart, of course; but the young woman soon found herself halting once again, Heimdall's voice echoing to her as he warned:

"Be careful that you do not find yourself taking on more than you can handle, dear one. The object of your desires is not all that he seems."

…

Finding herself all but consumed with Heimdall's parting words, Marina once again fell to tracing her steps absently back towards the palace; her eyes blind to the bustle of those around her as they hurried to make it inside before nightfall. She, of course, had paid no heed to the growing darkness surrounding her as she picked her way through the streets; her mind instead repeating the guardian's last words over and over until they had become a sort of mantra to her confused psyche.

_"Be careful that you do not find yourself taking on more than you can handle, dear one. The object of you desires is not all that he seems."_

What could he have meant by that, she pondered…what did he know of Loki that had remained concealed to her? She had once thought herself privy to nearly everything that crossed the young prince's mind; his near constant habit of seeking her out to tell her such things serving as ample proof to that belief. But the All-Father's accusations also echoed out to her, as though taunting her with their harsh cruelty…and Marina found herself at a total loss for what to think of the information she had inadvertently gained; her distraction eventually serving as impetus to startle her back to reality as she mistakenly bumped into a man headed in the opposite direction.

"Apologies, sir" She said immediately; hands coming out to right the man as he stumbled slightly to the left "I ought to have been paying better attention to my footing."

"No worries, lass" The man replied easily; his voice slurred, and his breath tainted with mead as he lurched towards her in favor of lacing an arm about her waist "I was lookin' fer someone to share the night with anyway."

"Sir, I…" Marina began; a flash of fear lancing through her as she realized that the man was tugging her away from the main road and the lights of her home, only to find herself cut off as he gave yet another insistent tug at her waist while saying:

"Now, there's no need to be shy my dove. There'll be no call for hiding yer intentions from me."

"Intentions! I assure you, sir, I simply failed to judge where I was walking…"

"Likely story, lassie. Come now, I promise you'll enjoy this."

His words serving as confirmation of his intentions, Marina took a sharp breath; forcing herself to recall in a moment all that Thor had attempted to teach her as she dug her heels into the ground and sought to push the man's arm away from her. Somehow, in spite of the many times the maneuver had failed to work in the presence of Odin's eldest son, she succeeded now; and the young woman spared only the briefest of moments in contemplation of exactly how that had happened before she was forced to focus on the present once again, darting to the side just in time for the man to stagger towards where she had once stood, with his arms outstretched. Marina watched as he spun to face her once again, fumbling on his feet as he struggled to remain standing; her stomach churning at the fiendish leer that took over his features as he began advancing towards her once again.

"Playing hard to get will do you no favors, lassie…"

Doing her best to force aside her fear, the young woman took a few steps back in an attempt to give herself more time to discern her next move; her eyes widening as her back came into contact with the alley wall. The man's eyes gleamed in the dim lighting from the moon overlooking their secluded location, then; and in that moment Marina knew that he was not nearly as inebriated as he once had seemed. He had planned this…getting her alone. Prying her away from watchful eyes of passersby…

She was trapped…

Acting on base instinct, the young woman placed her hands, palms flat, against the wall at her back; swallowing stiffly as the man rushed her, and swinging her foot up to connect with his stomach at the last second. As anticipated, a grunt of displeasure left him as he momentarily lost his footing once again; but he recovered more quickly than Marina would have predicted, closing the distance between them before she could react, and whirling her around to slam her against the wall with her arms behind her back in a vice grip.

"Little wench has some fire" He leered; pinning her body between the wall and his own, the evidence of his arousal beginning to press against the small of her back "Though perhaps she should not have thought me to be drunk enough to fall for it."

Marina began to struggle in earnest then; wriggling against the man's tight hold even though every movement caused him to pin her still more securely against him. The way his hands snared around her wrists was bordering on painful; and despite how firmly she wished to avoid it, the young woman was unable to prevent a strangled whimper from escaping her, her breath catching in her throat as the man whirled her around to face him and placed a dagger to her throat.

"No more fight outta you, lassie" He growled; shimmying the blade up until it rested against her cheek, digging into the skin and drawing a faint drop of blood "I can make this easy on you if'n you just cooperate."

Closing her eyes, Marina sucked in a deep breath; ignoring the fetid stench of the man's breath that assaulted her senses as she tried to formulate a plan. If she acted convincingly enough, she might just be able to get him to drop his guard long enough for her to knee him in the groin…

Before she had the chance to put that plan into action, however, she found the man's hold loosening on her by just a fraction; his attention diverted by a figure cast in shadow in the entrance of the alleyway.

"I would let her go, if I were you…"

…..

**Hello! And welcome to another chapter! Apparently I've been bitten by the writing fairies today…hopefully that can keep up!**

**As always, I want to thank you all for reading and commenting! I look forward to still more comments as we go along! After all, I need to know if I'm doing it right, don't I? (wink wink). **

**Until next time…**

**MJR**


	4. Chapter 4

Marina could practically feel the anger radiating from her captor as he whirled with a low growl to face the source of his distraction. Truth be told, she feared for the man that had come to her aid, not having a visible way of discerning the likelihood of his survival given the bulk of her captor's body remaining before her and rendering her unable to see clearly. While she held deep gratitude for the man, she couldn't help but fear for him as well…and she found herself fighting back a wave of latent nausea and apprehension as she slammed her eyes shut, focusing on taking deep breaths to calm her nerves as her assailant spoke.

"Best be minding your own business, lad. Keep to yours, and I'll be keepin' to mine."

"I do not think I can do _that_; given that blade you had at the lady's throat."

"Oh, my lass, she _fancies_ a bit o'pain, you see" The man countered; his voice sounding horridly convincing as he pocketed the knife and sidled backwards, effectively pinning Marina against the wall once again with his body "It's all part of the game we play."

"Is it? I find that hard to believe, sir; given that I know the lady personally."

Upon that rebuttal, Marina let out a muted gasp, the shock that had rendered her mind in a fog finally clearing just enough for her to feel the beginnings of relief; her eyes slowly opening as she realized exactly who it was that had stopped her attacker.

_Loki_…

In spite of the inherent dread that coiled through her at the thought of Odin's wrath, should he learn of the now inevitable contact that would take place between them; the young woman was unable to deny the surge of admiration that sparked through her at the young prince's actions. Though she had no way of knowing how, exactly, he had come to find here here; Marina sent a silent prayer heavenward, thanking the powers that be that he _had_, her eyes fixing on her assailant's back as she tried to surmise what, if anything, she might do to help.

"You have one last chance. Step away from her, and let her come with me" Loki ordered; his voice surprisingly hard…commanding…as Marina heard, rather than saw him stepping closer to where she and the other man stood "I do not wish to hurt you."

"And _I_ do not wish to give up such a fine specimen of a…" The man began, only to be cut off as his words were replaced by a sharp gurgle. Hands immediately flying to his throat, he whirled to face Marina, eyes bulging as he tried and failed to gasp for air. One arm extended out towards her as she stood, rooted to the spot; her eyes flicking from his face, to Loki's as she watched the prince's eyes glinting with an uncharacteristic fury. She had seen him upset many times before, it was true. But to see such hatred…such primal desire to watch another's pain…it sent a shiver down her spine; forcing her to steel herself before finally speaking.

"Loki…Loki, stop, I think he's learned his lesson."

"I'm not so sure…" The prince replied; stepping closer to Marina as the man in between them choked yet again and fell to his knees "He seems rather…dull…"

"Loki, please!" Marina urged, her voice taking on a hint of panic as she watched the man begin to turn an ashen shade of grey "Stop this!"

Green eyes flicked to her blue ones then, a brief flash of concern passing through them before Loki was turning his attention back to the scoundrel at his feet.

"Do you surrender?"

Unable to speak, the man snuck out a trembling hand; latching onto Marina's skirt weakly as though he sought her aid. He soon learned the error of that action however, a strangled groan leaving him as Loki's foot collided with his groin; sending him toppling to the ground in a heap.

"Do not _think_ about touching her again!"

"Loki!" Marina exclaimed; grabbing the prince's hand as he made to strike the man again "Let him breathe, _please_. I don't want his life ending on my account, I…_please_…"

The prince looked to her once again upon hearing her words; conflict, and anger, and repulsion flitting through his expression all at once before Marina registered a faint nod, her lungs releasing the breath she didn't even recall holding as a flick of Loki's hand rendered the man at their feet capable of breathing once more. His gasps seemed to echo around them as he remained, palms flat on the ground…and the young woman staggered backwards then; forcing a deep breath as Loki addressed her assailant one final time.

"You are fortunate the woman you attacked has some compassion. _Leave_, now, before I decide to ignore that; and give you what you truly deserve."

Watching in silence as the man stumbled out of the alleyway, and back onto the street beyond; Marina found herself jumping when Loki's hand came to rest on her shoulder, pulling back from him before she even realized it as he spoke.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm…I'm fine."

"Marina…"

"I'm _fine_" The young woman persisted; shaking off the prince's arm and turning from him to face the alley wall "You should go."

Brows knitting together in confusion, Loki stepped around until he stood before Marina once again; one hand coming up to tilt her chin until she was forced to look him straight in the eye as he spoke.

"Did he hurt you?"

Shaking her head upon noting the latent anger that had once again boiled to the surface in Loki's eyes, Marina backed away from his touch yet again; her teeth coming out to worry her lower lip as she brought both arms up to curl around herself in an attempt to conceal how her limbs had taken to shaking as though caught in a bitter chill. It was impossible to deny that the pain at her refusal of his proximity flashing across the young prince's features caused her a deep sense of regret…but to permit him to be near her when his father's decree had been so certain was impossible. The All-Father had the power to see anything within the realm. She could not risk him seeing this.

"Loki, truly, I am alright" She pressed; forcing a faint smile to reassure him as she stepped around him and looked towards the street before her "You should go. Return to your family; I will be fine."

"I will not. Not until I am certain you are returned safely to your quarters."

Freezing in place at the sudden contact of his hand with her wrist as he made to stop her from leaving him; Marina spun on a heel, her heart leaping into her throat at the thrill of his touch even in spite of her mind's efforts at spurning him. His green eyes, always so expressive, were riddled with a mixture of both concern, and uncertainty as they fixed upon her…and it was all that the young woman could do to pull her wrist gently free of his grasp in spite of her desire to take comfort in the steadiness of his embrace; her voice perhaps a bit harsher than intended as she asked:

"Am I no longer capable of walking to our home on my own?"

"Marina…"

"Really, Loki" She cut in; taking another step back as he made to grab for her to pull her closer "_Go_. You have done more than I deserve already."

The young woman could tell that her words hurt the young prince deeply. She could read it in the way he blinked rapidly as he took a stuttering step away from her…she could sense it in the minute drop of his shoulders as he looked her over in confusion and concern. Truly, the knowledge that _she_ was the one causing him pain ripped through her like a knife might a thin curtain. But if she had to turn him away to maintain her ability to at least look upon him from time to time…

_She would do whatever was necessary_.

For his part, Loki appeared to be prepared to say something in hopes of dissuading Marina from her uncharacteristic indifference…his mouth opening in concert with the imploring hand that reached towards her; only to find himself forced to drop that same hand to his side as a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Marina! This is where you have taken yourself" Fandral called; striding into view and only faltering the briefest of moments as he noticed Loki at his sister's side "What brings the two of you out here in the dark of night?"

"He was…he was helping me" Marina replied; casting a furtive glance Loki's way, and seeing that he appeared more than content to allow her to explain as he opted for turning from both herself and her brother and smoothed a hand through his hair "I came upon an unsavory fellow, and he assisted me in running him off."

"And what of this fellow? Where did he head to?"

Recognizing the all too predictable change in her brother's demeanor, Marina made to dissuade him from his attempt at following the path that led back out to the town beyond; her desire to keep him from hunting down the man that had cornered her and bringing him to justice momentarily winning out against her need to distance herself from Loki as she reached for his hand.

"Fandral, please let us not…"

"He left" Loki intervened then; his eyes searching Marina's and sensing her panic as he made to pass her and approach her brother "Your sister was averse to me giving him the end he deserved."

"Why?" Fandral the blonde warrior inquired; eyes flicking from Loki's to those of his sister as he tugged her towards him and brushed a thumb across her cheekbone "The scoundrel should know not to touch what does not belong to him. Volstagg would-"

"Volstagg need not hear of it."

"Marina…"

"_No_!" The young woman protested; doing her best to soften her voice at the resultant flinches that were wrought from the two men in the alleyway with her as she pressed forward "Please, I…I simply wish to return home."

Pursing his lips for a moment, Fandral shared one last look of concern with Loki before relenting; a regretful sigh leaving his lips as he looped his arm through his sister's and led her towards the street once more.

"You are certain?"

"I am."

"Very well" Her brother assented; turning briefly to level a conspiratorial look at the young prince following along behind them, before turning back to face the direction in which they travelled "But darling, you absolutely _must _give me a full account of this when you are ready."

…..

Several days later found Marina perusing the far east corner of the grounds; deep in thought over her predicament, as always she was, and completely oblivious to the approaching storm clouds overhead. Ever since her strained encounter with Odin's youngest nights prior; the young woman had found herself in an almost constant state of distraction. She hated herself, naturally, for rebuking him after he had so valiantly come to her aid. But perhaps even more than her awareness of her own actions and their seeming harshness, she knew that had she taken the opportunity to seek out Loki's proffered comfort, there would have been no way to guarantee Odin's ignorance of the matter. She knew what her fate would be, should he discover her disobeying a direct order. And she would sooner spurn Loki from any further contact with her whatsoever than face the rest of her days without so much as looking upon him.

It did not make sense. But it was the only way…

Shaking herself back to the present, the young woman tucked a strand of hair behind her ear; turning her gaze towards the neat rows of trees and shrubs surrounding her at the edge of the grounds. Such order and regime were never-wavering components of all aspects of Odin's realm…and Marina could not help but acknowledge the bitter irony of how her life had fallen apart in shambles, in the midst of such perfection. It was as though the surrounding scenery sought to mock her plight. And she was unable to prevent the stab of bitterness from welling up within her; a feeling that would have served as ample distraction for her to last the afternoon, but for the familiar, albeit slightly subdued voice that reached her ears in that moment.

"Marina?"

Spinning to face the source of the noise, the young maiden found her heart rising to lodge within her throat; her hands clasping and unclasping and clasping again before her as she faltered in place, too caught off guard to move away. Loki was walking towards her…any guard that Odin had at his son's beck and call would be able to clearly see them conversing together on the lawn, as in the open as they were. But her panic, combined with her desire to avoid hurting the young man still further caught together and all but paralyzed her then; forcing her to remain still as the young prince closed the distance between them and fixed her with a quizzical frown.

"Why do you act as though you have seen a ghost?"

"I…I do not follow your meaning, my prince" Marina replied; forcing herself to meet Loki's gaze, and doing her best to avoid falling prey to the vulnerability therein as he drew closer and reached for her hand.

"I think we both know that is not true."

Unable to pull away, whether by her own will, or the strength of the prince's grasp upon her hand as he twined their fingers together; Marina settled instead for standing rooted in place, her heart hammering within her chest as she cast a wary glance behind Loki and to the walls of their home. She could not discern anyone watching from atop the many balconies of Odin's great monument of power…but that did not, she knew, mean that there were none there.

"Loki, I…I am sorry, I should not be here."

"And why is that?"

Meeting his eyes once again, the young woman drew a deep breath; forcing aside at least some component of her nerves as she wet her lips with her tongue. Truth be told, a part of her _wanted _Loki to know of the exchange between herself and his father; if for no other purpose than to explain her sudden coldness towards him. But a still greater part of her feared that, were she to disclose exactly what had happened; what little affection the prince had for the All-Father would be torn away entirely. Whether Loki would care for her continued presence in his life or not, she knew without having to seek proof that he would not relish his father's continued attempts at controlling his destiny.

Could she be the one responsible for creating an irreparable rift between father and son?

"Marina, _please_…" Loki pleaded then; snapping the young woman back into the present with the insistent squeeze of his hand upon her own "Just tell me…is it something I have said? Something I did?"

Shaking her head, the young maiden blinked back surprise as the meaning behind the prince's words sunk in. As she realized that he perceived her distance as something to do with himself. And determined to squash such a ridiculous notion in the bud as soon as she was able, Marina forced herself to meet Loki's gaze once more as she spoke with a great deal more conviction than she had shown the past few days combined.

"Of course not!" She exclaimed; squeezing Loki's hand with her own, and noting the faint pulse of satisfaction she received from the almost immediate relief creeping across the young prince's features "Of _course _not, I just…"

"You just what?"

Swallowing once, Marina permitted herself the luxury of savoring the warmth of the prince's hand surrounding her own; the faintest of flushes rising to her cheeks in spite of her attempts to thwart such an overt display of her feelings as she replied:

"I do not think I deserve to take up so much of your time. You…you owe me _nothing_, and yet you persist in giving me aid."

"If you refer to that scoundrel from the alley…"

"I refer to that, and numerous other things" The maiden interrupted; once again forcing her eyes away from Loki long enough to scan their surroundings in an attempt to waylay her fears of being seen "You have no need to care for me as you have; and I see no reason to persist in burdening myself upon you."

Marina was not blind to Loki's obvious frown in that moment; her heart sinking just a bit within her chest as she felt him drop her hand to her side as he took a singular step backwards.

"You think that is what you are? A burden?" He inquired; his head shaking in what appeared to be disbelief as he ran a hand across his mouth before turning from her to face the greater portion of the palace grounds "I do not protect you simply out of a sense of duty or obligation."

"What other reason can there be than that?" The young woman returned; flinching at the rapidity with which Loki spun back around to face her as his hand simultaneously reached for her once more "You have only taken me under your protection because I have not yet mastered defending myself."

Brow furrowing at her words, Loki permitted his fingers to curl around Marina's wrist perhaps a bit more tightly than originally intended; tugging her towards him and ignoring the small flash of uncertainty marring her normally pristine countenance as he looked down upon her. She was hiding something. He could see that, clear as day. All her attempts at attributing his continued watchfulness over her to nothing more than a sense of duty proved it. But why she would not _tell _him of her troubles…of what had rendered her so uncertain, as she always had before, escaped him.

"Marina, _tell _me what it is that troubles you" The prince ordered then; doing his best to temper the demand with as gentle a tone as he could "Why can you not do this for me? Let me help."

Unable to withstand such an urgent plea…unable to resist giving in to her somehow instinctive desire to give Loki whatever he should need, even in the face of her desire to prevent enlarging the rift between the prince and his father still further; Marina forced herself into some sense of composure as best she could, turning her head to the side to avoid permitting the prince to see the tears which had risen unbidden to her eyes as she finally assented to his demand for answers. She had not the power within her to lie to him…not without feeling as though she were to break into a thousand pieces with the effort. She never could deny him the truth…

_She had never wanted to…_

"Because if I do, I risk never seeing you again."

"What?" Loki intoned; voice laden with surprise…with concern as he tightened his hold upon the young girl before him in an effort to give her some measure of comfort. He could feel her beginning to tremble as she stood so near…and it caused an immeasurable amount of anger to flow through him that whatever had happened to her had such power over her _now_; his mouth drawing into a thin line as he registered her shifting minutely in his grasp.

Closing her eyes, Marina drew in a breath to steady herself; all her dread…all of her confusion rising to the surface as she continued in her explanation. She owed Loki this much…she could not distance herself from him without him knowing the truth.

"Orders _are _orders, are they not?" She pressed; noting the prince's look of confusion and offering him a resigned smile in response "Who am I to deny that?"

"Marina…" Loki murmured; cupping the young maiden's cheek in his palm and gently tilting her face up to look upon her directly "Who is it that fills your mind with idle threats?"

"They are not idle! They cannot be, not when they come from your…" Marina began; freezing in her tracks as she felt Loki stiffen before her. Just a glance at the cold visage that had taken over his features…the faint glint of anger in his eyes was enough to tell her that he now understood why she had behaved so abhorrently. And she soon found herself bringing a hand up to curl around the prince's own as it dropped from her cheek to the skin of her neck; her eyes pleading…_begging _him to remain calm as she set in again.

"He seeks only to protect you, Loki, you cannot begrudge him that…"

"I do not think protection is his intent, Marina" The prince argued; his tone hard in spite of how his features had softened slightly for her benefit "Not if he endeavors to keep me from you."

"Surely that would not be such a detriment" The young maiden countered; breath catching in her throat as she registered Loki's free hand coming up to mimic the actions of its twin upon her neck. The sensation created by the idle designs traced by the pads of his thumbs against her skin had set her heart to racing once again; in spite of her attempts to ignore the act altogether. And Marina was unable to avoid the slight hitch to her breath as the prince stepped still closer to her; oblivious to the gentle rain that had begun to fall around them as he brought his forehead to rest upon her own.

"Marina, if you believe that to be true; then you are blind…"

…

**Hello! And welcome to another chapter in Marina's tale! As I always do, I want to take this moment to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to continue reading this story! I truly do appreciate the support, and I would like to of course encourage all of you to continue leaving me your thoughts if you're willing! I love feedback, after all…and I really wouldn't mind hearing any ideas you may have for what should come next!**

**Until next time…**

**MJR**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Marina, if you believe that to be true; then you are blind_._"_

…..

Unsure of how to take the prince's statement in that moment, the young woman made to pull away; only to find Loki's hands sliding from her neck to her shoulders as he held her to him. Were she to be honest with herself, Marina would have to admit that she had no desire to be removed from the prince; the way in which he held her setting her pulse to racing even as she sought to ignore it. He was warm. Kind, and gentle with her even in the face of her recent abhorrent behavior regarding his person. She did not have it in her to deny him in that moment, or in any moment preceding or imminent. She never did.

"Loki" She murmured, pulling back just enough to look up into his eyes once more; a faint flutter in her chest betraying her nerves and bringing a light flush to her cheeks "Loki, if someone sees us-"

"They will not."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Do you forget, I can walk unseen where I wish?" The prince inquired; a laugh in his tone as he brought up a hand that he might brush the pad of his thumb across Marina's cheek "No one will see us now, unless I want them to."

"Are you—are you certain?"

"Absolutely so."

Smiling—_truly _smiling for the first time in what seemed like ages, Marina shook her head; looking up at the prince before her as she took a breath before speaking.

"And what do we do now that we are invisible?"

"Anything you wish, Marina" Loki replied; green eyes roving over the young woman's face as he felt her hands come to rest upon the soft fabric of his shirt "Walking, star-gazing, creating mayhem-"

"That does have its appeal. Perhaps we might trick your brother into contact with that chambermaid again."

"Perhaps we ought to leave Thor to his own devices for a day."

Brow furrowing in confusion, Marina looked up at Loki with curiosity evident in her gaze; one hand coming up to curl around the wrist that held the hand at her cheek as she spoke.

"Why do you loathe him so?"

"I do not loathe him. I simply fail to see the allure he holds for everyone; when his actions are that of a child, not a man."

"And perhaps he acts as a child because you have already taken on the man's responsibilities" Marina returned; giving the prince's wrist a squeeze as she registered him stepping still closer to her, until their chests were nearly touching "You were once not so troubled as you are now."

"How can I not be troubled?" The prince countered; once again resting his forehead against Marina's "How can I not be, when my father only recognizes Thor, and not myself? When he talks of placing _him _on the throne; and seeks to rob me of all that gives my life meaning?"

"Loki, you cannot place all value on something like a throne" Marina protested; trying and failing to ignore the trembling that had begun to take root in her body at his proximity. He did things to her that she was barely capable of understanding. He drew her in, made her feel trapped and yet free in simultaneous waves. And the way he was looking at her _now_—it threatened to end her entirely.

_He was a friend, only. He could not love one like her_.

"The throne is not all I am concerned with" He replied; pulling back once more so that he might impress upon the young woman the gravity of his predicament "Today I learned he seeks to keep me from the one thing that holds everything together."

"Loki, you cannot mean-"

"I _do, _Marina. Can you really tell me you do not see it?"

"See what?"

"What you do to me" The prince whispered; both hands resting upon Marina's cheeks as his eyes bored into her own. She really _was _ignorant of it then; the depth of his feeling for her. She could not understand their bond; or simply doubted her own worth too much to acknowledge it. In part, he knew it was his father that was to blame; knowing how he always sought to make it abundantly clear that Marina was a guest in his home solely by the insistence of his Queen. Yet another contribution to the slowly simmering hatred Loki had begun to feel for the man who had given him life "You hold my heart in the palm of your hand. You always have."

Stunned beyond belief, the young woman fidgeted self-consciously in Loki's arms; cheeks reddening by the second as what he had spoken of sank in. He _did _care for her. The thoughts that had haunted her as a result of their sheer impossibility had, in fact, held some truth. But in spite of the surge of hope that now swelled within the young woman's chest; lingering doubt still set in, clouding her eyes in sadness as she shook her head in dismay.

"What are we to do, then, with this disclosure?" She asked; her voice trembling even as she sought to hold her sorrow at bay "What do we do when we cannot acknowledge it; without your father knowing?"

"He does not need to know" Loki replied; tightening his hold on Marina's trembling frame as he tilted her face up to his "Marina, you _know _I can keep us hidden in plain sight-"

"And when he seeks to betroth you to another? He will want his line secured; Loki, I-"

"We will think of _something_" The prince cut in; placing gentle fingers over the young woman's lips to stop her dissent "I will not lose you now; not when I know you return my affections."

In spite of the joy that welled up within her at his words, Marina could only remain silent; her doubts at war with her desire to permit herself to forgo all of them and simply be happy in the moment. Loki cared for her; he had admitted it, and she could sense the truth of it in his words, in the way he held her as though seeking to keep her at his side for all time. But still, doubt and concern persisted…

"You do return them; do you not?" Loki asked her then; clearly taking her silence as indication of wavering resolve "_Please_, you must tell me."

"Of _course _I do. But I do not wish to invoke the wrath of your father; and risk losing you entirely."

"No. No more words" The prince protested; brushing a stray curl away from Marina's brow "No more doubts."

"Loki-"

"_No_, Marina. You must trust me, now. I will not let this end without a fight. I _will_ not let my father ruin us."

Permitting Loki to pull her in until her head rested against his chest; Marina savored the closeness they shared, heart still thrilling at her discovery even as her fears continued to plague her. True, she did trust Loki to protect her. She had _always _trusted him; even when it was not wise, and the end result led to trouble for them both as a result of their mischief making. Even though she knew he would do all in his power to keep her here with him; the strange constriction coming from somewhere in her gut gave heed to warning.

_The All-Father's threats were not idle. In time, he would see all._

…

Several weeks passed since both Loki and Marina had come to terms with how they felt for one another; weeks that were filled with days spent in contemplative exploration of their relationship, and how it had grown. From time to time, they even sought to involve Thor; if for nothing else than to alleviate his suspicions as to where his brother continued disappearing to…his astonishment at their father's decree almost threatening to overshadow Loki's as the duo finally disclosed it for his ears on one sunny evening in the far corner of the grounds. Though Thor did not know of the growing endearment between his brother and the sister of one of his greatest friends; he did cherish Marina's presence in their lives in similar fashion, and it was quite the task of getting him to calm himself from his disgust with the young woman's predicament, his cries of outrage and protest loud enough to have been heard all across the grounds were it not for Loki's concealment of their presence.

"It is _madness_" Thor growled; one large hand curling into a fist as he looked between his brother and the young woman who was as much his sister as if she had been born into his family by blood "To think that she would seek to seduce us. It is folly."

"Thor, you need not upset yourself" Marina protested; fighting the urge to shiver as she felt Loki ghost a finger against the inside of her wrist where it rested on the ground near his side "It is nothing I am not accustomed to."

"You should not _have _to accustom yourself to it" The demi-god argued; crossing his legs beneath him, seemingly oblivious to the way in which his brother shifted still closer to the woman between them "It is wrong!"

"That fact notwithstanding, it is the way of it."

"He is right, Marina" Loki cut in then; sparing the object of his intrigue a faint smile before focusing his attention upon his brother, for all intents and purposes stunned at the sudden appearance of a thing they could both agree upon "If there were but _something_ that we might do-"

"But there is nothing" The young woman argued; hesitant to permit the two brothers to do anything rash on her behalf "Can we not enjoy what we _do _have?"

Watching as Loki frowned, Marina turned her attention to Thor; eyes pleading as she did her best to get him to see reason.

"Thor, I implore you, do not speak of this to your father. Or to Fandral. I am content with the way things are."

"Marina-"

"_No_, Thor, please" The young woman begged; reaching to place a hand against Thor's knee, and completely oblivious to the flinch that pained Loki's features "Please."

Frowning, Thor could only nod his agreement; the plea within Marina's words too much for even him to resist. He hated that his father had done this to her; had _suspected_ such foul things of her. But he knew that Odin All-Father was no man to budge once set in his ways. He knew that to speak of this would likely confirm Marina's fears; and result in her separation from them.

_Above all, Thor hated feeling as though he could do nothing_.

"Have it your way then" He agreed; fighting the urge to laugh at the knowing look in Marina's eye as he shook his head "But should you change your mind-"

"I know where to find you."

Nodding, Thor hastened to his feet; brushing the stems of grass away from his armor as he made to head back to his home, leaving Loki and Marina in peace. He could sense, from the manner in which his brother kept glancing his way; that he wished for some time alone with the young woman. And though the thought of protesting such a thing had risen to his mind; Thor knew it was better to avoid challenging Loki's desires in these days. His brother was changing, and not entirely for the better. And the blonde son of Odin was unable to deny that there was something different in the way that Loki treated Marina now…

As though she were the only thing standing between him, and a great fall.

…

Laughing as she felt Loki's lips teasing the shell of her ear, Marina shoved playfully at his shoulders as he hovered over her on the soft ground; Thor's departure signaling the end of their charade as friends, at least for the darker haired of Odin's two sons. If she were to be honest with herself, the young woman would have to admit that she derived far more pleasure than she should from Loki's affections these past weeks; knowing full well that such behavior was unbecoming of a young lady, and even more so of a prince. But something in the feel of his hands and lips against her skin forced all misgivings aside; rendering her helpless to his attentions. She knew he would not force her further than she felt ready to go. And for her, that was enough.

"Loki, _please_" She laughed then; nudging once again at broad shoulders as she sought to force him away so that she might have a chance to catch her breath "You will be the death of me."

"Impossible" The prince scoffed; mouthing at the young girl's earlobe and reveling in the way in which she squirmed beneath him, tiny hands scrunching in the fabric of his shirt "I could never harm you."

"I am certain there is _something_ I could do that would change your mind" She joked; looking up at her prince in adoration as he pulled back just slightly, dark hair falling to frame his face "My brother certainly finds me obnoxious enough at times."

"Your brother does not care for you as I do" Loki replied; shifting to Marina's side, and pulling her to curl against him with his hand brushing her bare arm "You are incapable of anything that would drive me away."

Smiling, the young woman savored Loki's embrace; scooting still closer to him so that she may breathe in the scent that was so uniquely _him_ as the sun bathed them in its rays. Since their understanding of one another's feelings, they had grown closer still; closer than they had been before Odin's harsh decree against her. And as though the universe and all of its realms sought to mock that bond; the duo were soon torn apart by the cry of one of Odin's sentries, forcing Marina to scramble behind a nearby tree as Loki rendered himself visible once more.

"My prince!" The sentry called; relief sounding in his voice as he sighted his quarry, and jogged up to meet the prince as he stretched upon standing "Your father requires your presence at once in his hall."

"And what would be his reasoning?" Loki questioned; one brow rising in silent curiosity. Rarely ever was he summoned by the great Odin, unless Thor was also.

_He was never worthy of the King's time._

"He must speak with you about preparing for the ceremony" The sentry replied; noting the abrupt tension in Loki's stance as the prince spoke once more.

"What ceremony?"

"Your brother's coronation; my prince. Odin All-Father has declared he will be King."

….

**Hello! And welcome to another chapter! I know I made this one a teensy bit fluffier than those preceding, at least up until the end. But I hope you can find it in your hearts to at least try and enjoy it before all hell breaks loose? Because unfortunately, that's what will happen in the next chapters, as those of you who have seen the movies know well.**

**As always, I want to thank you for staying with me, and not losing interest in this! I truly do appreciate your feedback, and look forward to hearing it once again on this chapter! So please…do not hesitate! Let me know what you think!**

**Until next time…**

**MJR**


	6. Chapter 6

Marina was unable to tell how long Loki remained rooted to the spot where the messenger had left him; his back turned to her and his eyes unseeing. She herself was frozen, unsure of what to do or say after the news she had inadvertently overheard. The very thing Loki had come to dread was an inevitable fact, now. Thor was to be King. Odin, All-Father had decreed it. And, knowing her prince's _sensitivities_ regarding such a thing, Marina found herself fighting tremendous trepidation; her limbs finally complying with her mind as she stepped forward hesitantly and placed a gentle hand on Loki's forearm.

"Loki?"

He did not reply then, though not for lack of wanting to; all that the prince seemed capable of doing in that moment being to twine his fingers with those of the young woman at his side as he pulled her closer. What he felt in that moment—the intensity and duration of it—seemed directly linked to the young woman's proximity. She could hold him to the world, when nothing else could. She could divert his anger, replacing such vile turnings of his mind to something different. Better. But even _that_ did not seem like enough anymore. The weight of her hand in his own held most of Loki's darker musings at bay, it was true; but it could not drive off the lingering sensation of anger and dread that threatened to consume him.

His brother would be King. And what would that make him? A relic, left for nothing but faded glory and lingering in shadows?

At the sensation of fingertips brushing against his cheek, Loki forced his attention back to his surroundings; his heart twisting within his chest at the unfettered expression of concern in Marina's eyes. Always she sensed his thoughts, as though she were made to pick up on such things. And the prince could not help but permit her a smile then, even in spite of his deeper feelings of apprehension and anger; brushing his own thumb across the curve of her lips before ducking down to claim her mouth with his own. The kiss was demanding. Searing. Perhaps far more fueled by need than any of his touches had been before. But before he might permit his desire and anguish to win out against better judgment as he felt the young woman turn pliant against his urgent onslaught, Loki had pulled away; noting the look of mixed shock and utter _want _in Marina's expression before he spoke.

"I must find my father."

"Of course" Marina replied; blinking furiously against her trepidation as she permitted Loki to pass by her, her heart still pounding in response to his kiss even as she felt that familiar sensation of anxiety taking hold of her mind once again. It was ever so obvious that there was something manifesting itself behind the carefully controlled façade that Loki had fashioned for the rest of their world to see. Something that she feared she might not be able to keep him safe from, if Odin All-Father truly intended upon making Thor the King of Asgard. But even as she fought against the desire to go after the man she so adored, to ensure that he at least remained cordial to his father to avoid provoking Odin's seemingly insurmountable short-temper; Marina knew that she must remain indifferent. Distant.

_She would have to do her best to help Loki where the All-Father could not see_…

…..

Not long after the messenger had delivered news of Thor's impending coronation, the halls began buzzing with small-talk; the border between courtesan and servant blurring when it came to the excitement that was palpable in almost every living being within Odin's halls. Forced to pretend as though she had no knowledge of such happenings until hearing them for herself from one of her acquaintances that spent most of her time in the kitchens, Marina had soon opted for the relative safety of her chambers; not wanting to risk letting on that she knew more than she ought. She needed silence. Room for contemplation and consideration. And so it was that she found herself leaning against the railing of the veranda overlooking the courtyard below; her eyes closing against the rush of cool breeze signifying the disappearance of the sun and the arrival of night. Always she had found a peculiar source of comfort from the darkness; the enveloping cocoon of night seeming to provide her a sense of strength that she could never find in the daylight.

Perhaps that unexpected comfort would give her the answers her heart desired regarding Loki…

She loved him. Denying that was useless now; it always had been, even in spite of Odin's decree regarding what stood to happen, should she persist in pursuing his son. _Either_ of his sons. But such a threat, surprisingly enough, could not put a damper in her feelings. It could not take away what she felt with Loki any easier than it could change the way the sun and stars populated the skies. So what was she to do? Remain as she was; enjoying the secrecy of a relationship that could never go further? Be content to watch on, helplessly, as Loki was married off to some noblewoman or another; satisfying herself with being only his mistress? Or would she ever be bold enough to step beyond propriety and claim what she wanted; consequences be damned?

What was the answer? Which road did she take, when either path would lead to heartache and loss?

Marina was so engrossed in her thoughts that she did not hear the sound of the door to her quarters opening behind her; stirring the curtains of the veranda with the small breeze and causing a few stray tendrils of hair to drift around her face. She did not hear the sound of soft footsteps approaching her, and she did not anticipate the sensation of a pair of arms looping around her waist; pulling her back against a sturdy chest even as a familiar voice reached her ears.

"You are freezing, Marina."

Holding the way her body seemed to almost instinctively jump at the unexpected contact at bay, Marina managed a half-hearted smile; taking what comfort she could in Loki's embrace as she turned her head slightly to reply.

"You took a risk, coming here."

"Always you doubt me-"

"Because you continue to believe your skill will protect you from discovery."

Tightening his arms around the young girl's waist, Loki pressed insistent lips against her cheek; concern billowing through him as he felt her remain frozen in his embrace. This was not like her, withdrawing from his affections.

_Something troubled her_.

"Marina-"

Turning in his arms, the young woman placed a hand upon his chest; her expression as she looked up at him nearly breaking his heart as she shook her head.

"I do not know what to do" She said; her voice breaking even as a tear rolled down her cheek, the uncertainty in her voice causing a tremor to roll through her body even as she made to speak again. Before she might succeed, however, Loki found himself bringing the fingers of one hand up to place gently against her lips, halting her protest as he spoke.

"Do not do this" He said; trailing his fingertips from her lips to her cheek to wipe away the errant tear in its track down her pale skin "Your doubts have never haunted you like this before. Why do you permit them to, now?"

"Your brother will be King- "

"And this makes a difference for _us_?"

"Loki, this is one of your father's _plans_. What makes you think he will not plan other things for _you_?"

"What do you mean?"

Sighing, Marina turned from Loki's intent gaze, her hand slowly dropping from his chest as she replied with resignation in her voice "You cannot think that his hold over my actions will stop him from seeking other ways to separate us."

"I doubt my father considers me of enough worth to so doggedly plot such things" Loki countered; not bothering to hide the faint hint of bitterness over his father's seeming favor for his older brother from his tone "Or is it that you doubt my intentions towards you?"

The young woman recoiled from the prince then, her eyes widening at his sudden doubt of her trust in him as she registered how his own expression seemed to darken momentarily. Never before had Marina felt reason to fear him; but now she would not deny the small flicker of trepidation she felt as he continued to look upon her as though awaiting her next move and plotting his own. And it was her desire to settle the seeming tension that had arisen between them that gave her the courage to remain where she stood instead of backing still further away as the prince took a lone step towards her; swallowing once before mustering the fortitude to answer his accusation.

"Of course not" She said; forcing her gaze to remain locked with Loki's even in spite of her uncertainty "I simply doubt our ability to keep this a secret."

"Marina, I _will _not lose you" Loki pressed; closing the distance between them and placing his forehead against hers, both palms caressing her cheeks "I cannot."

"I fear you may not have a choice-"

"Then we leave this place" Loki interrupted; startling the young woman with the suddenness of his decision as he pulled back to better gauge her reaction "Together. We find another realm, and we make that our home."

Marina shook her head then, teeth darting out to worry her lower lip as she felt Loki lacing the fingers of one hand with hers and squeezing gently. Truth be told, she was half-tempted to accept his offer; her desire for him—for the life they could have together almost winning out against practicality in that moment. But even in spite of that side of her that so wanted to seek impulse and act without regard to consequence; the young woman knew.

_She could not ask this of him…_

"You would leave your brother?" She began; looking down at her hand where it was entwined with that of her prince as she sucked in a breath before pressing forward "You would leave your mother, your _friends_, for me?"

"What comfort would _they _hold if I lost you?"

Rendered speechless, Marina could only watch as Loki gazed upon her; her mind struggling to grasp the depth of emotion he held for her even as her heart swelled with something she had never hoped to feel. It was selfish, wishing that their circumstance might permit such a thing; departing from those who would seek to end them, and making a life of their own. It was unthinkable that her base reaction _would _be to let him take her away from all of this, knowing that neither of them would ever see their loved ones again.

What had she become, that she would see the man she loved give up everything, just so that she may hold him to her?

"Marina, you must understand" Loki intoned; startling the young woman back into the present as he gave her hand a small squeeze "There is nothing now that holds me to this place. Nothing, but you."

"Nothing at all?"

Shaking his head, the prince ducked down to claim the young woman's lips with his own once more; reveling in the way she all but melted against him as he slid both hands to her hips to pull her to him. It was so _easy_, almost effortless, to shift her thoughts from doubt and uncertainty to simply focus on the depth of need that existed between them. But for the fact that he suspected Fandral might take great pleasure in challenging him should he act upon such a need, Loki would have been all too glad to have Marina for his own then and there. To claim anything other than that he desired her beyond all else would speak a lie, he knew—but in an attempt at preserving her honor, and allowing her to seek _him_, Loki pulled back; marveling at the almost determined boldness in the young woman's eyes as she stepped closer to him.

"Stay with me tonight…"

"Marina-" Loki began; astonishment at her request warring with the surge of primal satisfaction surging within his chest at the opportunity, his attempt at discerning the intention behind her words falling to the wayside as she pressed her hands against his chest and leaned up on tiptoe to brush her lips against his before whispering:

"_Please_."

Unable to deny such a plaintive request, Loki settled instead for winding his arms tightly around Marina's waist; his hands coming to rest gently against the small of her back as she leaned into him with her lips against his neck. Sensing the hesitation that manifested itself in the tremble of her fingers against him even as he registered the boldness that had even permitted her to behave this way in the first place, the prince opted for simply remaining where he was; holding the girl to him as she fell back on her heels and looked up towards him with eyes shining.

"I do not mean to be forward-"

"You are not."

"You misunderstand" Marina pressed; her voice dropping slightly in volume as she toyed with a loose thread on the tunic covering Loki's lean frame "My request is not—it is not—"

Smiling, Loki placed a finger over her lips; reading her intention and remaining content with it even as his own heart clamored in desire for _more_. What they both desired in that moment appeared markedly different, but even in spite of such a thing, Loki was not able to press his seeming advantage in strength and stature; instead choosing to take a small step back to grant some space between them as he finished the young woman's thought.

"You wish for me to hold you, only."

"I am sorry-"

"Do not be" The prince cut in, moving away from Marina, but keeping their hands entwined as he led her back inside her chambers and towards her bed "I wish for you to choose me because _you_ want such a thing; not because you fear my lack of restraint."

Nodding, the young woman permitted Loki to lead her to her bed; turning back the coverlet with a trembling hand even as the prince retained his grip on the other. Together, they reclined, taking comfort in one another's embrace even as the chill breeze continued to flow through the open veranda doors; Marina's hand coming to fist in Loki's tunic as he drew her to his chest and carded his fingers through her hair. Pressing a soft kiss to her temple, the prince took the provided opportunity to savor her scent; reveling in how she almost instinctively curled into him, fitting against his lean frame almost as though she had been meant to be there all along. Even with all the thoughts that sought to trouble his mind, with his brother's impending rule and the uncertainty that persisted in his ability to keep Marina for his own, Loki found his eyes growing heavy; the need for sleep and repose winning out over all other thoughts.

For now, he would enjoy her nearness; savoring her presence and seeking to drown out all other doubts as he held her. For now, he would be content in the lot that he had selected for himself. For tomorrow, however—his mind would turn to thoughts of securing his birthright.

_He would settle for no less than the throne he deserved; and the woman he loved._

…

**Good morning! And welcome to another chapter! With this chapter, I was sort of going for a combination of showing Loki's bitterness over Thor's favor in the eyes of Odin, and the depth of his relationship with Marina, and the comfort she brings him. Basically, I'm trying to depict that even with the hold she has over him, our beloved prince is still starting to fragment around the edges. So I hope I've done that justice!**

**As always, thank you so very much for taking the time to read and review! I appreciate each and every one of you, and I hope you continue to enjoy where this story is going!**

**Until next time…**

**MJR**


End file.
